flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Lovelove
Lovelove is a Time Shifter who first appears in volume 2 of Bros. Comics version as Time Shifter no.4 under the name of "Zabieha"(ザビエハ; dabieha), where she became a personnel favorite of Yamato Sora. In later versions of the series, her roles are expanded upon, her signature catch phrase of "Love-Love" became her name, she also become more associated with Genshi rather then anyone else, she also becomes a sort of mascot for the series. In the English dub she is called "Getalong". Appearance Lovelove is a small purple Time Shifter with white wings and big orange feet. Other characters have described Lovelove as looking like a purple penguin or a kappa. Personality Lovelove chooses to travel with Genshi and his friends on their journeys and is the shifter with the most connection to Genshi himself. Usually calm, Lovelove was one of the braver Shifters. Love love is similar to that of an older, 45-60 year old woman, usually wearing lipstick, and she is seen in a bra at times. She is generally very easy, and gentle going, while Ototan, Rocky, is very strict. Genshi and his friends, generally go to her for advice, on girls, boys, and other timeshifters, and time periods. Lovelove is very knowledgeable about the Time Shifters, and oftentimes will provide answers to any questions anyone has about the timeshifters. It is revealed, before she became exclusive with Ototan, she used to date around, often having sex with many men, and drinking a heavy amount. She calmed down a bit though, and after being threatened by Mr. Time, she had resigned her old ways, and became conservative. Every once in a while, she will get a bit hammered, although she knows how to come back up from it. In the original Bros. Comics, "Zabieha" was very innocent in how she acted and was considered very adorable because of this and her appearance. Abilities Lovelove can make people love each other. Lovelove's power is amplified by those around him, making her potentially a lot more powerful then she seems, in particular she is the closet to Flint of all Time Shifters. Lovelove was essential in freeing several Shifters, the effects of the beam could greatly weaken both the control the Petra and skull marks, allowing for the victims of the marks to break free. The strength of the love beam is not infinite and does get weaker with use. It also has limits on size and when faced with Moah-kon, it was easily destroyed by the transformed Shifter. In episode 36, Orbit-kon was also able to break it, though no other Shifter was shown to resist it. It was also used to weaken the control of the Uglinator's powers over a crowd of children and Kyoichiro in episode 32, freeing the children and allowing Kyoichiro to start fighting back. Lovelove was also capable of neutralizing Muscles' strength gaining power causing them to revert to their normal self. Forms |-|Bad Tranformation= thumb|right|the evil transformation of Zabieha from the Bros. Comics version. Never Shown. Unlike all other Shifters whose transformations were not shown in the series, Lovelove never had this form featured outside of the show. However, a "evil" version of Zabieha (her original name) was shown in the Bros. comics version. Zabieha was strong enough to break out of Monarisu's pictures. |-|Super Tranformation= Never shown. It is presumed that Lovelove is capable of super transforming, as Lovelove attempted to do so in episode 10, only due to exhaustion could not pull it off. Unlike all other Shifters whose transformations were not shown in the series, Lovelove never had this form featured outside of the show. History Bros. Comic In this version, she appears under the name of "Zabieha" in vol.2 and is seen with the others at Tama City's highschool. Genshi the others adore her because of her innocent, sweet personality and nature. She is later stamped by T.P. Lady and forced to transform. Monarisu is summoned and traps her in a painting, but she soon breaks out. Being left with no choice, Genshi beats her in battle but regrets having to resort to violence to free her. On the next mission, she is used to calm a mob of villagers down, who had presumed Genshi and the others for vampires after they mistake Putera for a bat-familiar. Bom Bom Comics Lovelove appears in Chapter 1, after scouting out Genshi on behalf of Old Timer. Anime She first appears in episode 1. She was found in the Stone Age where she first met Genshi. First used her power to stop Flint and a Triceratops from fighting. She is seen on every mission with Genshi from episode 2 onward. In episode 3, she uses her powers to help Genshi calm down Eldora. In episode 10, T.P. Lady attempted to capture her, but Lovelove managed to fight back and prevent herself from being captured and P-stamped. In episode 19, she attempted to free Moah-kon, but due to his size had to stretch out her powers too far, causes him to easily break the Love beam and Lovelove was forced to retreat. In Episode 32, her powers were used to weaken the control Deathdas had over Kyoichiro, allowing him the chance to start fighting back. She also freed the crowd of children he had taken control of which greatly weakened him further. At the end of the series, she was the only shifter to stay with Genshi and the others instead of going back to the Land Of Time Etymology Her Japanese name means "Love-love" literally, also the phrase "raburabu" means "head over heels in love". Trivia *Lovelove's monster egg features wing details on its detail prior to episode 38, but the only time it appears in colour within the series during this episode, it lacks any signs of wings. *Lovelove is the first Time Shifter to be rescued by Genshi in the anime, but in contrast to other Shifters took the longest to be rescued, as she was fossilized for a very long time. This is the opposite of the situation with Orbit. *After episode 10, T.P. Ladynever attempts to stamp Lovelove again, despite capturing it several times. *In the Bom Bom comics manga, Lovelove and Wolfen had a similar relationship to Kyoichiro and Sarah Goodman. *Old Timer's pig when transformed has a similar appearance to evil Zabieha. *She had vowed to stop drinking, thanks to a promise she had made to Ototan, although, one day, as Henry Goodman was doing something, he had opened the vent, causing 17 boxes of wine to fall out. Category:Time Shifters Category:Main Characters Category:Females